pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Recover the Zigoton Catapult!
"Recover the Zigoton Catapult!" to fabularna, niemożliwa do powtórzenia misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Och nie! Zigotońska katapulta, którą Gong poprzysiągł dostarczyć do twego boku została skradziona przez Karmeńską armię! Odzyskaj ją ze szczytu Klifów Ejiji!thumb|Końcowe tło misji Ta misja pojawia się zamiast dawnej misji Fortress at Ejiji Cliff. Ma średnie znaczenie fabularne. Głównym celem misji jest odzyskanie oblężniczej broni, którą Karmeni schowali w bazie na znanym nam już Klifie Ejiji. Nie można jej zniszczyć... Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji Ray of Hope z poprzedniego Patapon i nie można jej powtarzać. Ciekawostką jest też fakt, że to pierwsza misja w grze, której towarzyszy motyw Totechitentan. Fabuła Po desperackim szturmie na Karmeńską fortecę, bramę Sokshi plemię Pataponów dowiedziało się, że wcale nie zostali zdradzeni przez Zigotonów, zaś katapulta którą mieli otrzymać (co się nie stało) została wykonana... ale ukradziona przez Karmenów i ukryta w odbudowanej bazie na Klifie Ejiji. Odzyskanie jej jest niezbędne do udanego szturmu na Sokshi. Taktyka *Misja ta jest dość prosta, ale jeśli zniszczymy niechcący katapultę, przegrywamy natychmiast. **Dlatego lepiej nie brać broni Ogniowej, od której możemy spalić katapultę, pomimo, że broń tego typu jest efektywna na budynki. **Przed przejęciem katapultę może zniszczyć atak Pataponów. Po jej przejęciu może zostać zniszczona przez przeciwników. **Po przejęciu katapulta pomoże rozwalać wrogie umocnienia. **Tryb Herosa Tatepona nie chroni jej przed zniszczeniem. **Katapulta zawsze staje tuż za Hataponem. *Opłacalnie jest wziąść oddział Roboponów (zwłaszcza Herosa) lub Dekaponów, którzy świetnie radzą sobie z budynkami oraz Megaponów, którzy potrafią atakować jednocześnie wrogów i fortyfikacje. *Warto uodpornić się na Uśpienie i Podpalenie, bo wielu wrogów ma broń tego typu. *Musimy bardzo uważać, by wrodzy strzelcy nie zniszczyli katapulty po przejęciu. **Bardzo pomocny jest w tym wypadku Cud Wiatru Juju, który spycha wrogie pociski w tył chroniąc katapultę przed wrogim ostrzałem. **Bez sprzyjającego wiatru lepiej nie zbliżać się do strzelców. *Umocnienia na tej misji są identyczne co w misji "Fortress et Ejiji Cliff". *Na tej misji czasem pada śnieg. lepiej nie przechodzić jej w taką pogodę, bo utrudnia walkę, co jakiś czas Zamrażając któregoś z Pataponów. *Przed przejęciem katapulty powoli odsuwa sie ona do tyłu. Dlatego nie należy zwlekać z odzyskaniem jej. **Odzyskanie odbywa się w momencie zetknięcia dowolnego żołnierza z katapultą. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu nieco oddalony od nas stoi mały kamienny murek, a za nim kamienny mur, broniony przez Yarimenów (Karmeńskich Yariponów) i drugi mały kamienny murek.thumb|Hatapon obok bezcennej, przejętej już katapulty Yarimen: Pataponi są tutaj! Ognia z katapulty! Ognia, ognia, ognia, ogniaaaaa! Wówczas podejdą Tatemeni i kolejni Yarimeni, przysuwając katapultę. Strzela ona rzadko, jej pociski zadają średnie obrażenia. Należy podejść, szybko wykosić Karmenów i przejąć co swoje. Od momentu przejęcia katapulty będzie ona z rzadka strzelać potężnymi pociskami, których trafienie od razu skosi każdego piechura i poważnie uszkodzi każdy budynek, ale wrogowie także będą jej zagrażać. Za przejętą katapultą stoi drewniana przeszkoda, a za nią wieża, broniona przez Yumimenów. Z wieży zaatakują Tatemeni i Yarimeni. Za zniszczoną wieżą stoją dwie żelazne ściany, a za nimi kolejne dwie wieże, bronione przez Yumimenów. Zaczną nas nachodzić Yarimeni i Tatemeni. Nieco dalej stoi kamienna i drewniana przeszkoda, oraz żelazna ściana, zza której zaatakują Yarimeni. Z ścianą stoi wielke pole trawy, którego lepiej nie Podpalać, a jeśli już, to przed wejściem w nie poczekać, aż się spali lub zgaśnie. Ogień może bowiem spalić katapultę. Za polem stoi kamiennu mur, dwie kamienne przeszkody i wieża, broniona przez Yumimenów i armatę. Ich ogień łatwo Podpala trawę, zatem najlepiej najpierw rozwalić przeszkody, wyjść do przodu z ognia, a potem zająć się wieżą. Za nią stoi tylko namiot, a za nim znacznik, ukazujący koniec misji. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas (jak zawsze) pogadanka z Meden i prostym Yariponem. Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Gratulujemy odzyskania katapulty! Ale przepraszam, iż tak mówię, prawdziwe wyzwanie dopiero przed nami... '' ''Katapulta jest ekstremalnie łamliwa, w dodatku tylko na jeden strzał. '' Yaripon: Powóz jest przygotowany''. Meden:'' Idę towarzyszyć ci przy Sokshi. '' Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Ruszajmy! ''Pójdę z tobą ze szwadronem powozu. '' Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne